


Knotting In The Grass

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Deliberate Badfic, Healing Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Outdoor Sex, Psychic Handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Wally REALLY got healthy. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotting In The Grass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oroburos69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/gifts).



Poor sick Wally wandered through the grass with his Ralts whehn he stumbled on a wild Poochyena! He fell back and coughed, but his Ralts was there to prop him back up. The dog Pokemons shaft was hard and out and Wally stared at it curiously.

"Ruff!" the Poochyena barked, and Wally felt a strange tingling down below. He knew a little about sex but he was so sickly he never thought he'd get any. So the feeling was new and strange!

Ralts smiled at him, so he relaxed and suddenly felt compelled to take his clothes off. The tall grass blocked everyone else's view of them so they were totally safe. Wally got on his hands and knees and kisses Ralts's Poke-mouth as Poochyena mounted him.

"Ohhhh!" It felt so big? Could he take it? He was hard down there and he wanted it but he was scared. "B-be gentle! It's my first time! Aa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" he cried out as the hard dogs cock pushed into his virgin anus and he felt something swell inside him, the dog's knot. He cried out more, hoping he wouldn't bleed. But after a moment it felt really good!

Ralts then psychically began to pump his small shaft. The Poochyena rutted him hard and fast, the knot a huge swollen bulge inside him but still pleasurable, somehow it was like he'd been made to take that large canine penis inside him! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he cried, starting to get close, feeling himself hot and flushed all over. He came quickly, spattering cum all over Ralts's psychic hand and the ground beneath him, and moments later he felt the dogs cock spew its load inside him.

But as that happened he felt a strange magical feeling, like he was stronger somehow from that hot jet of semen. When the knot softened and the Poochyena pulled out he felt refreshed instead of tired, and he decided to take Poochyena with him on his journey.

From there on out he took many loads of semen that made him stronger and stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write about Wally getting fucked more times if you give me 10 reviews!!!!


End file.
